


What Have I Done?

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Captain Dinah Drake, D.A. Laurel Lance, Dinah is conflicted but mostly in love, F/F, Felicity is angry and iconic, the peephole returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah mean to laurel because she hates herself for loving her and felicity is like fuck u dinah that was mean and dinah's like fine i'll apologize and then she sees laurel and she's like ily
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> so i just posted like a lot of fics but this is the last one for today i promise. i didn't write these all today don't worry im not losing it, i've just been writing but not posting anything bc my friend made me feel pathetic for writing fanfiction so fuck her but she's actually a good person so forget that. so i had like no motivation to post but today i was about to do some writing question stuff for a college im applying to do and i had even less motivation to do that so i just did this isntead so i could at least feel a little productive. anyway ur welcome for this word vomit.

Dinah finished her signature with a flourish and put the finished document on the pile, then turned to the far larger pile of unfinished work with a sigh.She grabbed the packet on top of the pile and opened it up, chewing idly on the bottom of her pen. 

She startled when her door flew open and banged against the wall with a thud. She looked up as Felicity swept into the room, looking like the picture of rage. "What the hell did you do to Laurel?" she growled.

Dinah quickly got up and checked to make sure no one was in the hall and closed the door before saying, "What makes you think I did anything?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, not having any of it."We both know you're the only one who can get to her, and she called in sick for work today."

"Maybe she really is sick," Dinah argued, trying to convince herself as much as Felicity. Surely this couldn't be because have last night... Laurel had seemed completely fine. It was fine.

Felicity noticed the look on Dinah's face and stepped closer, surprising them both with her aggression. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice lower than usual.

Dinah sighed and began her explanation, keeping her eyes on the floor. It was too hard to look at Felicity's accusatory glare.

Her mind drifted back to the night before...

**Laurel stepped into Dinah's space, her eyes dark and intense. "I know you feel it too," she whispered. Her lips looked so inviting and all Dinah wanted to do was wind a hand through her hair and kiss her _hard_. **

**A wave of self loathing hit her. She shouldn't be feeling this way. This was the woman who killed Vince, for god sakes. Whether she'd changed or not, Dinah hated her.**

**"You disgust me," she spat. Her tone was pure venom.**

**Laurel stepped back and her face twisted into a grimace of pain as she felt her heart drop into her stomach, but her mask was back up before Dinah noticed.**

**"In that case, I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure as always Captain," she said, offering a mock salute before turning and walking away.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Felicity hissed, drawing Dinah back to the present. "She opened up to you and you called her disgusting?" 

"What" Dinah asked defensively. "She killed Vince."

Felicity rubbed her temples as a headache came on. "She's been through enough," she whispered to herself.

Dinah crossed her arms over her chest. "How would you know?" she asked. She was still trying to be annoyed, but she knew Felicity was right.

"Because she told me," Felicity replied.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. There's no way Laurel told you anything."

The anger that had receded was back and Felicity's eyes blazed with fury when she said, "I know enough to know that learning anymore would scar me for life."

Dinah shifted uncomfortably. "Well what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Go fucking apologize!" Felicity shouted.

Dinah grabbed her keys and walked out, shaking her head in insecurity and self loathing that was manifesting once again as anger.

~~~

Laurel kept her eyes on the mindless tv show she was watching as she swigged vodka straight from the bottle. She didn't even wince as the strong drink burned like fire in the back of her throat. Every feeling was dulled except for the ache in her chest, which was sometimes so powerful that she had to blink back tears.

There was a knock at the door and Laurel swaggered over without bothering to pause the show, holding her vodka by the neck of the bottle.

She glanced through the peephole and she had to swallow the lump her her throat when she saw Dinah on the other side of the door.

She quickly put the vodka down on a side table and glanced down at her rumpled pajamas.

Whatever. Not like it mattered anyway.

She pulled the door open. "Dinah. How can I help you?" she asked, too hurt and too tipsy for empty pleasantries.

"You're not a work," Dinah replied.

"Clearly not," Laurel said, opening her arms to indicate the setting.

Dinah didn't seem to notice the sarcasm, or if she did she was too caught up in her thoughts to care. She chewed gently on her bottom lip, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Did you stay home because of last night?" she asked.

Laurel rolled her eyes in an attempt at dismissal and then blatantly lied. "Of course not," she said. "That was no big deal."

"Well I'm sorry anyway," Dinah said quietly.

Still trying to ignore the serious direction this conversation was heading to, Laurel casually said, "I deserved it, we both know that. Don't worry about it, really. You have every right to hate me."

"I don't thought," Dinah said, staring at her toes. Laurel frowned in confusion. "Of course you do. I ki- I killed...

She paused for a moment to swallow her own self hatred and Dinah interrupted. "That's not what I meant. I know I should hate you, but I don't," she said.

Laurel tried to stamp down to small smile on her face but it widened relentlessly despite her best efforts. A part of her wanted to ask 'How do you feel about me?' but it hadn't exactly gone well the last time she tried that, so she kept her mouth shut.

"You were right," Dinah said, unconsciously moving closer. "I do feel the same way. And, a part of me hates myself for it but... I want you. I want to be with you."

Laurel nodded, trying to stay serious and comforting even as hope exploded into being in her heart with such force that she felt like laughing and crying all at once. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Whatever you want, I'm here," Laurel said.

She stepped forward and tucked Dinah's hair behind her ear. "I'm here."

Dinah leaned in slowly and Laurel matched her, closing the distance between them and kissing her slowly.

Dinah broke away, her conscience forcing her to make something clear before they continued.

"You're not disgusting, I never thought you were. You're beautiful," she said.

She ran her hand gently though Laurel's hair. "You're beautiful," she whispered.


End file.
